


A Hopeless Future

by teenbabystilinski



Series: Stiles’ Sad Road to Babyhood [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diapers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced infantilism, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenbabystilinski/pseuds/teenbabystilinski
Summary: 2nd part of Road to Babyhood. It continues the story right where the first part left off





	A Hopeless Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, like I promised, a 2nd part!! I’m not quite happy with this. I wanted Peter slowly coercing Stiles into this lifestyle and Stiles to begin to enjoy it but oh well, that’s for another fic I guess. This is turning dark guys, I’m sorry. In this second part I just wanted to give you a peek of what I’m thinking of including in the next parts. I hope you like it. Please leave a comment :)

3 weeks have passed since Stiles started wetting at night, and as promised, Peter made him move to the nursery immediately. This is where Stiles currently is, laying in the uncomfortable plastic covered mattress, no pillow to support his head, covered with a babish Muppets comforter. 

That morning, the first time he woke up with a wet diaper and no recollection of wetting he got really upset. He started crying, kicking Peter, screaming at him “you did this to me! You ruined me!”. For the first time in a long time, they really talked about the commitment Stiles was making and Peter listened dutifully. Stiles, sitting on the bed wearing a very wet diaper, told him how worried he was about the future, about people finding out, about his dependence on Peter and how he felt his adulthood fading away in front of him, how worried he was about Peter kicking him out if he refused, about going back to his dad’s house with his newly gained incontinence. He told him about his abdl blogs reading, about how difficult people find it to be continent again once you reach this point. He talks to Peter about the cost of wearing diapers. They’re not cheap, and yes, Peter’s wealthy but what if he has to be alone in the future? How is he supposed to afford this lifestyle? How is he supposed to hide it for the rest of his life? By the time he’s finished talking, he’s panting, wincing at the feel of his clammy diaper. He blushes when he moves and the diaper sloshes, Peter obviously having heard the sound. 

Peter makes him lay down before he answers, grabbing the diaper supplies and cleaning Stiles’ wet bottom. He tells him it’s too early to worry about that, that yes, it’s true that Peter is not interested in continuing this relationship if Stiles does not wear the diapers. Yes, he’s losing his adulthood and he will continue losing it little by little, it has been gradual - he says - first you accepted the diapers, now you completely lost control over your bladder and bowels, next in the list is the nursery, which is the beginning of babyhood. Stiles just stares at Peter incredulously.

“What about college? getting a job? God, what about my dad? My friends!?” Stiles asks, sounding kind of crazy. 

“You’ll continue to go to college for now, however you’ll probably have to get an online degree, it’ll depend on your progress of course. Don’t worry about working, I told you when we started dating that as long as you were good to me, you wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. As for your dad, well I’m sure we’ll come up with something, I’m still not sure about sharing your future baby status with the world, but he definitely has to know about your not so little medical problem don’t you think?” He laughs “as for Scott and Lydia, you don’t really have a lot of friends apart from them, do you? I couldn’t care less about them, because you won’t see them much, maybe on thanksgiving with your dad. I really can’t stand that bunch of immature brats, there you go, clean again. Doesn’t it feel great to be in a dry diaper?” He asks.

It really does feel good, and the fact that he thinks that is proof enough of how far he’s fallen. Stiles feels tears starting to form. He couldn’t believe how Peter had planned everything the moment he laid eyes on him. The way he spoke about his friends, about his “medical problem”, it was disgusting, and yet, Stiles couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him. Peter takes his hand and walks him to the room in front of theirs, the nursery, Stiles’s new room. 

Stiles is openly crying now. Despite all the sacrifices he has done, the constant humiliation, this feels final. Like the beginning of the end. The nursery has been ready for at least a month, but Peter didn’t let him go inside, so he hasn’t really seen it. Apparently Peter thinks a tour is a perfect idea right now. 

“This right here is your changing table, where I’ll change your diapers and clothes, duh. I know it’s kind of high but I can carry you without a problem. Obviously at the center of the room it’s your crib, big enough for an adult so you’ll have plenty of space to flail during your sleep” he kisses his forehead “that box in the corner has a lot of baby toys, but I don’t think you’re ready for those just yet. And this big closet is probably my favorite part of the room” he opens the doors and Stiles gasps, one side of the closet, the bigger part, is full of baby clothes, big enough to fit him. Stiles wants to protest but his words won’t come out “yeah I know. Let me tell you, it wasn’t easy finding someone who could make these clothes and it definitely wasn’t cheap, but I’m sure it’ll be worth it. Oh stop making that face, you’re not ready to wear these clothes in public, but you will inside the house. I’ll keep your big boy clothes locked in my closet, and obviously I’ll choose and change your clothes everyday”. Stiles can’t believe how crazy Peter really is, he wants out, now, but once again, his low self-esteem, the fact that he’s broke and doesn’t want to be a burden to his dad and that some sick part of him is curious about this whole thing force him to stay where he is. He comes back from his thoughts when he hears Peter’s voice.

“Hey, you with me? Come check out the bathroom. Did you ever imagine you’ll have a bathroom to yourself? Obviously there’s not a toilet” he snorts “you don’t need it anymore. The sink is low enough that you can reach it while on your knees, I know it’s weird but in the future...oh well, that’s a surprise for another time. Anyway I’m so excited I’m missing the point, look at this!”

Stiles is definitely looking. He has been the minute he entered the bathroom. There’s a tub, or at least it looks like one, but there’s a weird looking chair in the middle of it. A large shower hose but not a shower head at the top. The sitting contraption has plastic belts, a head rest and it looks scary as hell. 

“This is an adapted model that was originally made for disabled people. People who can’t move at all, or mentally disabled people who are at risk of drowning, pretty cool stuff, isn’t it?”

“I, I don’t get it. I’m perfectly able to hold myself and avoid drowning, I always stay still when you...when you bath me, even when you scrub me a little bit too hard, but isn’t this too much? I’m not a fucking invalid” 

“Language. And no, it’s not too much. I decide what you need, and I don’t want nor I need your opinion. Be fucking grateful that you have a roof over your head, that I pay for your college tuition. You thought you were getting a sugar daddy without giving anything in return? Well you’re not. If I were you I’ll try to enjoy it. I give everything a broke twink like you could want and I ask so little in return. Now shut the fuck up and let’s change your clothes. Maybe wearing a cute onesie the rest of the day will finally make you understand that, unless you want to go back to your pathetic father, you’ll have to do everything I tell you to”. Peter has never talked to him like that, so Stiles is speechless. 

He allows Peter to sit him on the changing table, the loud plastic cover making him wince. Peter straps him to the table and Stiles moves around, yep, he’s not going anywhere unless Peter wants. He returns with a pale yellow onesie with straps at the crotch. Stiles is so confused he doesn’t cooperate at all, but Peter is unbothered by this and somehow maneuvers Stiles until he’s wearing the babyish garment. It looks and feels different to the adult onesie he wears outside. He wonders if Peter will still let him use it. 

It’s the weekend and they don’t have anything important to do, so Peter decides it’s a good idea that Stiles gets a feeling of the crib. So he leaves him there the whole weekend. The bars are pretty high, but he’s sure he could climb out if he tries, not that he will, at least not now. Peter’s words still ringing in his ears. He’s tired of fighting, tired of thinking Peter will tell him it’s all a joke. He wets and messes without control. He belongs to Peter, he gets that now. So he lays in his crib, trying not to think about the future. 

He wakes up late in the afternoon. He realizes almost immediately that he’s wet and has also messed his diaper. He wasn’t wearing a triple layered night diaper so he has leaked between his legs. He sighs and calls for Peter. Hopefully he won’t have to wait long for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so upset about my writing right now. I wanted all the fics in this universe to be internal monologue but I just couldn’t help myself. They wanted to speak! So there’s a notorious difference in the writing style during the second half of the story. I also wrote this in like 40 min and it probably sucks. Ugh I’m sorry. I hope you can see past my horrible writing and enjoy the story.


End file.
